Nobuyuki-Ina Time!
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Nobuyuki ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ina. Tanpa dia sadari, Ina juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Nobuyuki. Namun, mereka kebingungan untuk mencari tempat yang pas dan harus meminta saran kepada seisi rumah. Dapatkah Nobuyuki dan Ina menemukan tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama? Don't forget to Read & Review desu!
1. The Real Prologue: Disclaimer-Warning

FYI, game dan anime yang berjudul Sengoku Musou dipegang oleh Koei-Tecmo GAMES. Sementara Tsukiyomi atau Avie Rushina-chan hanyalah pemegang ide-ide ter-'absurd' dari sebuah cerita, eh ... FanFiction ini. Judulnya adalah 'Nobuyuki-Ina Time!'

* * *

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo alias salah ketik, Adegan yang terlalu 'absurd', Adegan yang nggak 'connect' dengan judul salah satu/sebagian chapter, Full of Fluffiness, Adegan yang tepat dengan apa yang pernah dialami oleh beberapa orang reader, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa saja muncul**

* * *

Ringkas cerita:

Pada suatu hari, Nobuyuki ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ina. Tanpa dia sadari, Ina juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Nobuyuki di suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi oleh salah satu di antara sepasang suami-istri Sanada itu. Sebelum menetapkan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, mereka meminta berbagai saran dari sebagian besar penghuni Kediaman Sengoku. Di antara berbagai saran yang telah diberikan oleh mereka, saran siapakah yang dapat membantu Nobuyuki dan Ina?


	2. Cieeee !

FYI, game dan anime yang berjudul Sengoku Musou dipegang oleh Koei-Tecmo GAMES. Sementara Tsukiyomi atau Avie Rushina-chan hanyalah pemegang ide-ide ter-'absurd' dari sebuah cerita, eh ... FanFiction ini. Judulnya adalah 'Nobuyuki-Ina Time!'

* * *

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo alias salah ketik, Adegan yang terlalu 'absurd', Adegan yang nggak 'connect' dengan judul salah satu/sebagian chapter, Full of Fluffiness, Adegan yang tepat dengan apa yang pernah dialami oleh beberapa orang reader, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa saja muncul**

* * *

 **Kediaman Sengoku, Shinjuku, 10.30**

Pada suatu hari, terlintas di dalam pikiran Nobuyuki untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ina. Namun, dia belum punya rencana untuk melakukan hal tersebut, apalagi Ina selaku istri kesayangannya. Tak terasa, ketika Nobuyuki melatih kemampuan _kenjutsu_ -nya bersama Yukimura di ruang kendo, dia terlihat tidak fokus terhadap serangan lawan.

"Kakak … fokus, dong!" tukas Yukimura di hadapan kakaknya; Nobuyuki, "Ketika perang atau apapun itu, Kakak harus memperhatikan arah lawan!"

Nobuyuki menghela nafas, lalu membalas, "Yukimura … belakangan ini … a-aku … hatsyi!" dan terpotong oleh suara bersinnya.

"Kakak sakit, ya? Lebih baik Kakak beristirahat di kamar dulu, atau …," ujar Yukimura ketika melihat keadaan Nobuyuki.

"T-tidak … aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Yukimura …," kata Nobuyuki sambil mengelap hidungnya.

"Oh, pantesan Kakak nggak fokus …," Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa kecil, "Kita akan membicarakan hal itu sambil main SIF setelah ini, OK!"

"Ah, baiklah," balas Nobuyuki, "Kalau begitu, mari kita teruskan!"

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang Sanada Bersaudara mulai berlatih sebagaimana biasanya. Sebelum itu mereka berseru, "HA!" setiap menunjukkan kemampuan _kenjutsu_ mereka. Keringat pun mulai bercucuran dan membasahi badan mereka saat latihan itu berlangsung.

"Kakak, aku berhasil!" ujar Yukimura dengan girang setelah menyadari bahwa dia berhasil menguasai sebuah teknik _kenjutsu_ yang telah Nobuyuki ajarkan.

Nobuyuki terkejut

"Masa, sih!?" tukasnya di hadapan Yukimura.

"Iya, Kakak! Aku bisa!" seru Yukimura di hadapan Nobuyuki, lalu mereka tertawa bersama, memecah keheningan ruang kendo.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Kunoichi dan Ina, 10.35**

Sementara di kamar tidur bercat putih kebiruan dan merah muda itu, Ina asyik mendengarkan lagu dari iPhone 5-nya dengan _earphone_ sambil mendengungkan setiap lagu yang dia dengarkan. Sembari mendengungkan berbagai irama dari lagu-lagu tersebut, sang perempuan dengan yukata biru dan hakama ungu duduk di depan cermin. Sementara itu, rambut hitam panjangnya sedang disisir rapi oleh ibunya; Achiwa, istri Tadakatsu sebelum ditata dengan gaya kepang yang telah direncanakan. Tak terasa, Ina juga ingin mengobrol bersama sang ibu yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Ibu, sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Nobuyuki-sama. Tetapi … aku bingung menentukan tempat yang pas untuk itu …," kata Ina di hadapan seorang wanita bernama Achiwa selaku ibunya.

"Hmmm … tepat seperti yang Ibu duga, gadis kecilku …," Achiwa tertawa kecil, "Kamu dan Nobuyuki pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Biasanya, kamu dan ayahmu selalu mengisi saat-saat yang tepat untuk suatu kebersamaan antara sang ayah dengan putrinya."

"Eh, yang benar?" Ina tersentak kaget, lalu belum menyadari bahwa salah satu bagian _earphone_ -nya terlepas. Kemudian, dia memasang bagian yang terlepas itu pada telinga kirinya.

"Ya, Nobuyuki juga tahu bahwa kamu memang membutuhkan kehadiran Ayah …," balas Achiwa sambil membagi rambut Ina menjadi dua bagian dan mengikatkan sebuah pita pada salah satu bagiannya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu," Ina tertawa kecil,

Kemudian, Achiwa memainkan jari-jemarinya untuk menata rambut Ina dengan berbagai kombinasi cara mengepang yang telah dipelajari dengan tangannya sendiri. Rambut putrinya mulai ditata dengan gaya kepang dua dengan menggunakan kombinasi tersebut, dibuktikan oleh adanya sebuah pita yang mengikat salah satu bagian rambutnya setelah dibagi dua.

"Hmmm … apakah Ibu sudah selesai?" tanya Ina kemudian.

"Belum, Ina. Ibu baru saja mengepang rambutmu …," jawab Achiwa sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

 **Ruang tamu Kediaman Sengoku, 10.45**

Sementara di ruang tamu, Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, Hideyori, Hideyoshi, Nene, dan Chacha asyik mengobrol tentang keseharian mereka. Tak terasa, mereka juga saling membagikan berbagai kehangatan yang mereka rasakan di antara seisi rumah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Koya?" tanya Chacha di hadapan Kiyomasa, "Belakangan ini, Koya selalu menjadi pembicaraan pada media massa."

"Semenjak ada Yasukatsu, dia pasti baik-baik saja dalam dunia akting," jawab Kiyomasa, "Benar, kan … Masanori?"

"Tentu, Kiyomasa!" tukas Masanori dengan mantap, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Lalu, Chacha menengok Mitsunari

"Hmmm … Mitsunari, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Di balik itu, aku merasa sebal sama Sakon," jawab Mitsunari sambil membalas sebuah BBM dari Sakon dengan handphone Samsung S4-nya.

"Yang sabar, ya …," hibur Chacha.

"Ah, iya …," Mitsunari tertawa kecil, "Pada dasarnya, Sakon memang selalu bawel …"

"Lalu, di mana Yoshitsugu?" tanya Chacha kemudian, "Biasanya, kamu dan Yoshitsugu selalu mengobrol bersama."

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Mitsunari, "Dia harus banyak beristirahat, seperti yang dikatakan oleh seorang dokter dari sebuah klinik. Yoshitsugu mengalami penyakit leprosy sejak tempo waktu."

Kemudian, obrolan itu terhenti dengan kedatangan Kunoichi yang telah disampaikan oleh Masamune. Dia menyampaikan bahwa Kunoichi baru saja pulang dari Kawaii Loli Idol Center, Harajuku setelah latihan intensif sebelum tampil pada suatu acara.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali!" sahut Nene kemudian.

"Kalau kamu mau makan kue, di kulkas masih ada …," ujar Chacha.

"Baik!" Kunoichi segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil sepotong kue di kulkas.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Kunoichi dan Ina, 11.00**

Sementara itu, rambut Ina selesai ditata dengan gaya kepang dua oleh Achiwa. Lalu, dia mempercantik kepang dua putrinya dengan berbagai aksesoris berwarna biru dan ungu. Kemudian, Ina segera bersandar di atas kasur dan mengambil foto narsis dengan iPhone 5 miliknya bersama para boneka. Tak lama setelah Achiwa beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, Kunoichi datang dan menyambut Ina dengan rasa menggemaskan yang mulai membara di dalam benaknya.

"Kyaaaaa … Ina-chin …!" serunya sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi Ina yang terlihat makin _chubby_ seperti bayi yang imut.

Wajah Ina mulai memerah ketika Kunoichi mencubit pipinya, lalu dia berkata, "Kunoichi … kebiasaan, deh …"

"Ups!" Kunoichi tertawa kecil, lalu meraba rambut Ina yang telah dikepang dua, "Siapa yang menata rambutmu, Ina-chin? Kamu terlihat menggemaskan!"

"Ibu yang telah menata rambutku, Kunoichi …," jawab Ina, "Menurutmu, apakah aku terlihat cocok dengan gaya kepang ini?"

"Kamu cocok, Ina-chin …!" ujar Kunoichi sambil mencubit pipi Ina untuk kedua kalinya, "Aku menyukainya …!"

Lalu, mereka tertawa bersama dan langsung mengobrol tentang tempat manakah yang cocok bagi Ina untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Nobuyuki. Kemudian, Kunoichi memberi saran kepada Ina untuk membicarakan hal tersebut kepada yang lainnya. Siapa tahu, mereka pasti bisa membantu Ina agar tidak kebingungan lagi.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Nobuyuki dan Yukimura, 11.05**

Sementara di kamar tidur bercat putih kemerahan, Nobuyuki dan Yukimura asyik bermain 'School Idol Festival' pada handphone Lenovo mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, Nobuyuki harus mengungkapkan apa yang akan dia sampaikan di hadapan Yukimura.

"Kakak, tadi mau ngomong tentang apa?" tanya Yukimura.

Nobuyuki berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Begini, Yukimura. Sejujurnya aku sedang kebingungan …"

"Lho, bingung kenapa?" Yukimura bertanya lagi.

"Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Ina, tetapi aku bingung soal tempatnya …," Nobuyuki menghela nafas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Oh, begitu …," tutur Yukimura, "Menurutku, Kakak bisa mengajak Kak Ina ke Tokyo Disneyland atau kawasan Istana Ueda yang kini menjadi objek wisata."

"Hmmm … kalau soal itu, kita berdua pernah ke Tokyo Disneyland bersama Ina pada saat Kunoichi tampil pada sebuah konser yang dilaksanakan di tempat itu juga …," pikir Nobuyuki kemudian, "Kalau ke Istana Ueda … nanti kita malah terus-menerus terjebak di ruang nostalgia, salah satunya adalah pada saat Ayah membangun istana tersebut sebagai tempat tinggal Klan Sanada."

"Maaf, Kakak …," tutur Yukimura, "Hanya usulan itulah yang aku berikan untuk Kakak. Soalnya, nggak ada tempat lain yang menarik untuk Kakak selama menghabiskan waktu bersama Kak Ina …"

Nobuyuki menghela nafas, lalu menjawab, "Ah, nggak apa-apa. Kita selfie bareng, yuk!"

"Ah, Kakak!" sembur Yukimura terhadap ajakan Nobuyuki, lalu mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai mengambil beberapa foto narsis.

* * *

 **Area dapur, 12.01**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kunoichi dan Ina telah selesai mempersiapkan menu makan siang untuk seisi rumah. Menu makan siang untuk hari itu adalah nasi dengan sukiyaki. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, Kunoichi dan Ina segera memanggil seisi rumah agar segera ke meja makan untuk menikmati makan siang yang telah mereka siapkan.

"Mari makan!" ujar seisi rumah setelah berhasil dikumpulkan menuju area dapur oleh Kunoichi dan Ina.

Tak terasa, mereka menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol tentang di mana Nobuyuki dan Ina akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Namun, mereka masih saja mendengar berbagai celotehan dari Masanori dan Kiyomasa yang selalu diprotes oleh Mitsunari.

"Hmmm … aku yakin, pasti kalian sedang kebingungan …," tutur Hideyoshi, membuka pembicaraan tentang hal tersebut.

"Tentu, Hideyoshi-sama …," balas Ina sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Ya, aku sedang kebingungan tentang tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Ina …," koor Nobuyuki.

"Aku tahu itu, Nobuyuki, Ina," ujar Hideyoshi, "Nene, Chacha, apakah kalian punya saran untuk mereka?"

Nene berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Hmmm … bagaimana kalau ke taman yang terletak di dekat Istana Imperial Tokyo? Di sana, kalian bisa asyik berfoto di balik pemandangan terindah sekitar kediaman Yang Mulia Kaisar Akihito."

"Menurutku, kalian lebih pantas menghabiskan waktu di Edo Wonderland untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukan seru," saran Chacha kemudian, "Tempat hiburan itu terletak di dekat pemandian air panas Kinugawa."

Nobuyuki dan Ina berpikir sejenak, lalu Nobuyuki menjawab bahwa dia serta Ina sudah biasa ke taman dekat Istana Imperial Tokyo selama menghabiskan waktu di Aliansi Takeda-Sanada. Sementara Ina, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pernah ke Edo Wonderland bersama Tadamasa, salah satu adiknya.

"Nene-sama, Ibu, pada intinya … mereka sudah pernah ke tempat-tempat yang kalian usulkan," jelas Hideyori kemudian.

Lalu, ada sebuah usulan yang muncul di dalam benak Kunoichi

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke Sanrio Puroland?" usulnya kemudian.

"Boleh!" tukas Nobuyuki dan Ina secara berbarengan.

Setelah makan siang dan mencuci piring, Hideyoshi dan Nene menyampaikan kepada seisi rumah bahwa mereka telah menemukan tempat-tempat pilihan yang akan diputuskan melalui pemungutan suara. Lalu, Nobuyuki dan Ina berencana untuk pergi ke tempat yang telah ditentukan pada sore harinya.

"Ciee, cieee … yang mau pergi bareng …!" sorak Masanori kemudian.

"Masanori, kita mau ke mana nanti?" Kiyomasa memulai sandiwaranya bersama Masanori.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan ke mall, dong! Masa mau ke Aokigahara!?" tukas Masanori, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang Nobuyuki dan Ina.

"Cieeeee … suami-istri Sanada …!" lalu, Masanori dan Kiyomasa menyorakkan ungkapan itu sambil tertawa.

BRAK! Mitsunari menggebrak sebuah meja untuk menghentikan aksi keisengan Masanori dan Kiyomasa.

"Berisik!" protesnya di hadapan mereka berdua.

Masanori dan Kiyomasa menengok ke arah Mitsunari

"Mitsunari, kita cuma bercanda!" protes Masanori.

"Kamu sih, baperan!" ujar Kiyomasa di hadapan Mitsunari.

"Baper, baper! Aku serius!" balas Mitsunari dengan geram, "Bagaimana rasanya jika semua ini berbalik pada kalian!? Kecewa, kan!?"

"Ih, Mitsunari! Makanya, jangan baper!" tukas Masanori dan Kiyomasa yang tak kalah geramnya dengan Mitsunari.

"DIAM!" teriak Mitsunari, lalu mereka terhenti.

Sesaat kemudian, Yasumasa datang bertepatan dengan teriakan itu

"Eh … udahan, kek! Mendingan kalian ke atas buat ngomongin masalah Nobuyuki sama Ina …!" protesnya ketika melerai pertengkaran itu.

"I-i-iya … Yasumasa-dono …," Masanori dan Kiyomasa tergagap-gagap.

"Tuh, dengerin! Makanya, ayo ke lantai dua!" omel Mitsunari, lalu dia menarik tangan Masanori dan Kiyomasa.

"Mitsunari … tenangkan dirimu …," ujar Yasumasa.

* * *

 **Ruang serbaguna, lantai kedua Kediaman Sengoku, 12.50**

Hideyoshi mengumpulkan seisi rumah ke ruang serbaguna yang terletak di lantai kedua Kediaman Sengoku. Tujuannya adalah untuk membantu Nobuyuki dan Ina yang tengah kebingungan mencari tempat yang pas agar mereka berdua dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Tanpa dia sadari, Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, dan Yasumasa adalah penghuni yang datang belakangan ke ruangan itu.

"Jadi, menurut kalian … tempat manakah yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu antar suami-istri seperti Nobuyuki dan Ina?" Hideyoshi memulai jajak pendapat itu di hadapan seisi rumah.

Seisi rumah berpikir sejenak. Mereka diberi waktu selama 3-5 menit oleh Chacha untuk berpikir agar mereka bisa dengan cepat mengadakan voting setelah menentukan tempat-tempat yang cocok. Kemudian, Achiwa dan Nene datang dengan membawa setoples biskuit cokelat serta sebuah nampan yang terdapat beberapa cangkir susu hangat di atasnya.

"Wah, susu!" tukas seisi rumah.

"Ah, terima kasih …," Tadakatsu tertawa kecil dan mengelus-elus kepala istri kesayangannya; Achiwa yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, suamiku tercinta …," balas Achiwa sambil tersenyum simpul, "Minum saja jika kamu haus …"

"Tak masalah, cintaku," tutur Tadakatsu kemudian, "Lagipula putri kecil kesayangan kita ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang menantu dari Sanada. Benar, kan?"

"Eh … Tadakatsu, Acchan, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" sembur Yasumasa di tengah-tengah obrolan sepasang suami-istri dari Honda itu, "Aku jadi bingung kenapa, kalian selalu begitu saat membicarakan keadaan ketiga anak-anak kalian …"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yasumasa-kun …," ujar Achiwa sambil tertawa kecil, "Anggap saja sebagai tanda kasih sayang dan cinta …"

"Oh, sudah kuduga …," balas Yasumasa.

Lalu, seisi rumah mulai fokus dengan sebuah pembicaraan tentang tempat mana saja yang akan dijadikan objek voting. Sesaat kemudian, Tokyo Tower, taman ria di dekat Tokyo Dome, Sanrio Puroland, Tokyo Disneyland, dan kawasan Istana Ueda adalah menjadi sasaran voting untuk seisi rumah.

"Kalau begitu, siapa di antara kalian yang memilih Tokyo Tower?" tanya Hideyori kemudian.

Tak terasa, mereka mulai mengadakan voting yang dimaksud oleh Hideyoshi dan Nene. Dalam setiap pilihan, Masanori dan Kiyomasa selalu bersorak, "Cieeee …!" setiap melihat reaksi Nobuyuki serta Ina.

* * *

*Baper [ba ; pe-r] (v.) (adj.)

Orang yang membawa-bawa emosinya dalam keadaan mendesak. Singkatan dari kata 'bawa perasaan' yang merupakan hal wajar bagi setiap orang.

*Baperan [ba ; pe-r ; an] (adj.)

Sikap seseorang ketika mood-nya mulai membludak atau mulai merasakan hal yang membuat suasana baper itu terjadi.


	3. Ayo, Siap-Siap!

FYI, game dan anime yang berjudul Sengoku Musou dipegang oleh Koei-Tecmo GAMES. Sementara Tsukiyomi atau Avie Rushina-chan hanyalah pemegang ide-ide ter-'absurd' dari sebuah cerita, eh ... FanFiction ini. Judulnya adalah 'Nobuyuki-Ina Time!'

* * *

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo alias salah ketik, Adegan yang terlalu 'absurd', Adegan yang nggak 'connect' dengan judul salah satu/sebagian chapter, Full of Fluffiness, Adegan yang tepat dengan apa yang pernah dialami oleh beberapa orang reader, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa saja muncul**

* * *

 **12.59**

"Siapa yang memilih area taman ria Tokyo Dome?" tukas Chacha, "Tokyo Tower mendapatkan 4 suara."

Sebanyak 5 orang mengacungkan tangan mereka untuk memilih area taman ria Tokyo Dome sebagai tempat yang pas selama Nobuyuki dan Ina menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Hmmm … Omae-sama, apa alasanmu memilih itu?" tanya Nene di hadapan suami kesayangannya; Hideyoshi.

"Karena mereka harus mencoba sebuah 'Ferris Wheel' terkemuka di sana," jawab Hideyoshi.

"Lalu, siapa yang memilih Sanrio Puroland?" tanya Masamune dan Kojurou serempak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hampir seperempat di antara seisi rumah memilih Sanrio Puroland sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk Nobuyuki dan Ina. Sisanya memilih kawasan Istana Ueda, halaman Istana Imperial Tokyo, Tokyo Disneyland, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Kemudian, kandidat kuatnya adalah area taman ria Tokyo Dome dan Sanrio Puroland.

"Kandidat kuat kita adalah area taman ria Tokyo Dome dan Sanrio Puroland. Jadi, siapa yang memilih area taman ria Tokyo Dome? Acungkan tangan kalian!" seru Mitsunari kemudian.

Area taman ria Tokyo Dome mendapatkan beberapa suara dari seisi rumah. Kemudian, Nene bertanya, "Siapa yang memilih Sanrio Puroland?"

Ketika kata 'Sanrio Puroland' terdengar dari sang sosok ibu di Kediaman Sengoku, sebagian besar penghuninya mengacungkan tangannya. Tak terasa, Sanrio Puroland mendapat banyak suara ketimbang kandidat kuat lainnya. Oleh karena itu, tempat yang akan dikunjungi oleh Nobuyuki dan Ina untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka adalah Sanrio Puroland.

"Hmmm … untuk Sanada Nobuyuki dan Ina selaku istrinya … kalian harus bersiap-siap pergi ke Sanrio Puroland," perintah Hideyoshi kemudian.

"Baiklah, Hideyoshi-sama. Tetapi … kita akan pergi nanti sore," balas Nobuyuki setelah menyeruput susu hangatnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Nobuyuki …," Hideyoshi tertawa kecil, "Jam berapakah kalian akan ke sana?"

"Kira-kira jam tiga," jawab Ina sambil mengencangkan salah satu pita yang diikat untuk mempercantik ujung kepangannya.

Lalu, Chacha teringat oleh sesuatu

"Oh, iya … Ina-san, kenapa kamu sudah terlihat cantik?" tanyanya di hadapan Ina, "Padahal belum waktunya untuk pergi, lho."

Ina tertunduk malu, lalu menjawab, "Ibu sempat menata rambutku pada saat aku sendirian di kamar tidurku."

"Oh … begitu," tutur yang lainnya.

"Hahaha … sepertinya kamu yang melakukan itu untuknya, cintaku …," Tadakatsu tertawa kecil.

"Kamu tahu saja, suamiku tercinta …!" sembur Achiwa di hadapan suami kesayangannya; Tadakatsu, "Aku hanya mengusir kebosanan gadis kecil kita yang sendirian di kamarnya …"

"Itulah yang aku kagumi dari seorang istri seperti Achiwa …," balas Tadakatsu sambil tersenyum simpul, "Karena itulah, Ina takkan merasa bosan oleh apa yang telah kamu lakukan saat dia sendirian di dalam kamar tidurnya … seperti yang kamu bilang."

Kemudian, seisi rumah tertawa bersama, memecah keheningan ruang serbaguna Kediaman Sengoku yang terletak di lantai kedua. Lalu, Nene mengajak mereka untuk berdiskusi tentang ketentuan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Nobuyuki dan Ina selama menghabiskan waktu di Sanrio Puroland.

"Menurutku, mereka harus memakai pakaian yang bertema salah satu dari karakter Sanrio jika dilihat dari warnanya," usul Hideyori kemudian, "Ketika sahabatku pergi ke sana bersama sang cowok, dia memakai sebuah pakaian berwarna putih dan merah muda bermotif ceri merah. Saat aku bertanya padanya tentang itu, dia menjawab bahwa warna-warna tersebut merupakan corak utama dari seorang tokoh Sanrio yang disukainya, sebut saja Ruby dari 'JewelPet'."

"Maaf, Hideyori-sama …," sanggah Mitsunari, "Sepertinya kita juga harus menentukan tokoh Sanrio tersebut untuk mereka sebagai tema pakaiannya."

"Aku terima sanggahanmu, Mitsunari," balas Hideyori, "Masalah penentuan tema pakaian … serahkan saja pada Yukimura dan Kunoichi. Siapa tahu, mereka pasti bisa menentukan yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih, Hideyori-sama," Mitsunari meneguk susunya yang hampir dingin.

Lalu, Yukimura dan Kunoichi langsung angkat bicara

"Hideyori-sama, kita akan menjalankan tugas itu dengan baik," tukas Yukimura.

"Ya, kita akan memilihkan baju yang pas untuk mereka," lanjut Kunoichi.

Setelah itu, diskusi pun berakhir

"Baiklah, diskusi kita berakhir sampai sini saja," ujar Hideyoshi, menutup diskusi tentang penentuan tempat dan atribut pakaian.

Tak lama setelah diskusi itu berakhir, seisi rumah langsung melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mencuci pakaian di area laundry, menyetrika pakaian, membersihkan halaman rumah, menonton sebuah acara TV menarik, memasak di dapur, tidur siang, dan kegiatan lainnya. Sementara Nobuyuki dan Ina, mereka langsung bersiap-siap ke Sanrio Puroland.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Nobuyuki dan Yukimura, 13.45**

Tepat di kamar tidur sepasang saudara dari Sanada, Nobuyuki dan Yukimura asyik mencari informasi tentang masing-masing tokoh karya Sanrio pada laptop mereka. Sesaat kemudian, Yukimura teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Kakak, aku menemukan tema atribut pakaian yang pas!" ujarnya di hadapan Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki segera menghampiri Yukimura, lalu bertanya, "Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu!"

"Hmmm … sepertinya Kakak terlihat cocok jika memakai pakaian yang memiliki corak khas seperti tokoh Sanrio ini. Aku yakin, Kakak pasti suka!" jawab Yukimura sambil menunjukkan salah satu tokoh Sanrio bernama Keroppi si katak.

"Maaf, Yukimura … aku nggak tertarik," balas Nobuyuki, "Bisakah kamu mencari tokoh lainnya? Atau, bagaimana kalau kita cari berdua?"

Mendengar ide itu, Yukimura menjawab, "Setuju!"

Sesaat kemudian, Nobuyuki dan Yukimura menemukan salah satu karakter Sanrio yang cocok, yaitu Pochacco. Oleh karena itu, Nobuyuki memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang warnanya pas dengan tokoh tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu …," Yukimura tertawa kecil, "Kakak harus mencari pakaian berwarna putih, biru, dan hitam … seperti warna-warna pada tokoh Pocchaco."

"Aku mengerti, Yukimura. Tetapi aku agak sulit menemukan berbagai pakaian yang warnanya sama seperti tokoh Pocchaco," sanggah Nobuyuki.

Yukimura berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Hmmm … lebih baik Kakak mandi dulu. Untuk masalah baju … akan kucarikan yang pas untuk Kakak."

"Wah, boleh juga!" tukas Nobuyuki, kemudian dia tertawa bersama Yukimura.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Kunoichi dan Ina, 13.50**

Sementara itu, Kunoichi dan Ina sibuk mengkolaborasikan berbagai macam pakaian agar terlihat senada dengan salah satu tokoh Sanrio; My Melody. Kemudian, mereka berdua berhasil setelah menemukan berbagai pakaian berwarna merah, putih, dan merah muda. Selain itu, mereka juga menemukan pakaian bermotif bunga serta not balok musik.

"Ina-chin, kamu suka yang mana?" tanya Kunoichi sambil menunjukkan berbagai macam pakaian yang telah dia gabungkan bersama Ina.

Ina berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku suka dua-duanya karena temanya pas dengan tokoh My Melody."

"Hmmm … kalau begitu, kamu harus memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan putih bermotif not balok merah dan cardigan jeans lengan panjang merah muda bercorak bunga sakura," saran Kunoichi.

"Ah, baiklah …," balas Ina kemudian, "Masalah tata rambut … aku ingin kepang dua saja, Kunoichi."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!" tukas Kunoichi, "Nanti aku carikan gaya kepang dua yang cocok untuk itu, Ina-chin …"

Kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu, Ina segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sementara Kunoichi, dia langsung mengambil baju terusan tanpa lengan putih bermotif not balok musik merah dan cardigan lengan panjang merah muda bercorak bunga sakura.

* * *

 **Ruang tamu Kediaman Sengoku, 14.00**

Sementara di ruang tamu, Hideyoshi dan Nene mengajak Chacha, Hideyori, Yasumasa, Achiwa, serta Tadakatsu untuk mengobrol tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nobuyuki serta Ina selama menghabiskan waktu di Sanrio Puroland.

"Karena mereka agak sedikit kekanakan, itulah mengapa … aku memilih Sanrio Puroland sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk mereka," tutur Chacha kemudian.

"Menurutku, Sanrio Puroland adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk Nobuyuki dan Ina," kata Yasumasa, "Alasannya, karena mereka bisa dengan puas mencari berbagai boneka tokoh Sanrio yang belum mereka miliki, hehe …"

"Mereka bukan anak kecil!" sembur yang lainnya, kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha … nggak begitu juga, kali!" seru Hideyoshi.

"Sepertinya mereka harus mencoba sebuah arena untuk berfoto bersama tokoh Hello Kitty yang kian populer di dunia," tutur Nene.

"Oh, seperti yang kuduga …," Hideyori menggigit sepotong biskuit susu yang pernah dibuat oleh Kunoichi dan Ina, "Sahabatku juga pernah berfoto dengan sejumlah tokoh seperti Hello Kitty, Cinnamoroll, dan lain-lain."

Tak terasa, mereka puas mengobrol hingga Achiwa mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membuatkan sebuah bekal makanan untuk Nobuyuki dan Ina. Lalu, Chacha memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Tadakatsu-dono, istri anda sangat perhatian …," tutur Hideyori di hadapan Tadakatsu.

"Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya seorang istri memberikan perhatian terbesar untuk suami dan anak-anaknya …," balas Tadakatsu sambil tersenyum simpul, "Sebagai buktinya, Achiwa sempat mengusir kebosanan yang dirasakan oleh Ina sejak sendirian di kamar tidurnya."

"Hideyori, pada intinya Acchan adalah istri terbaik untuk Tadakatsu …," jelas Yasumasa, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

 **Area dapur, 14.05**

Sementara di dapur, Achiwa sibuk membuat beberapa kue sementara Chacha memanggang beberapa manjuu. Kemudian, Nene mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Hmmm … boleh kubantu? Aku pikir, kalian pasti kesusahan," pintanya.

"Tentu saja, Nene-sama," balas Chacha.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Nene langsung membantu pekerjaan mereka berdua. Tak terasa, keakraban antara tiga orang ibu di Kediaman Sengoku terlihat jelas. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mitsunari masih saja bertengkar dengan Masanori dan Kiyomasa.

"Eh, sudahlah … jangan berantem …!" tukas Chacha.

"Iya, jangan bertengkar, Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa …," ujar Nene dengan nada keibuan.

"Hmmm … tugas kalian hanya satu, yaitu menyapu area lantai pertama ini," perintah Achiwa agar mereka tidak bertengkar.

"B-baik …!" tukas Masanori dan Kiyomasa.

"Dengan senang hati, Achiwa-dono," balas Mitsunari dengan kalem, "Awas kalian …"

Tak terasa, Mitsunari, Masanori, dan Kiyomasa mengerjakan tugas itu dengan serius. Lalu, lantai pun menjadi bersih oleh usaha mereka bertiga agar tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Masamune-sama … tumben mereka rajin …," panggil Kojurou ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Biasa, Kojurou … itupun biar mereka nggak berantem melulu kayak dua ekor anjing melawan seekor kucing …," balas Masamune.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Nobuyuki dan Yukimura, 14.15**

Setelah mandi, Nobuyuki segera memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Yukimura. Tak terasa, Yukimura menyiapkan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan kerah hitam pada lehernya dan celana biru tua. Oleh karena itu, Nobuyuki terlihat senang karena bajunya pas dengan warna-warna dari tokoh Pocchaco.

"Hehehe … terima kasih, Yukimura … aku senang melihatnya," balas Nobuyuki setelah itu.

"Tak masalah, Kakak …," tutur Yukimura sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian, Nobuyuki langsung menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan tali merah. Setelah itu, dia menambahkan aksesoris bersimbol Sanada kebanggaannya. Lalu, Yukimura langsung memasangkan jam tangan biru pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, terima kasih …," Nobuyuki tersenyum simpul.

"Kakak … biasanya Kakak mau foto-foto dulu, kan?" tukas Yukimura.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, Yukimura …," Nobuyuki segera mengambil handphone Lenovo bersampul birunya dan berfoto narsis bersama Yukimura.

"Baik!" ujar Yukimura, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tak terasa, keakraban mereka berdua makin jelas oleh canda tawa mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah banyak foto narsis yang telah diambil oleh mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera ke ruang tamu karena mendapat panggilan dari Tadakatsu.

* * *

 **Kamar tidur Kunoichi dan Ina, 14.18**

Sementara itu, Ina sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan bersama Kunoichi. Dia terlihat cocok memakai baju terusan putih tanpa lengan bermotif not balok musik merah dan cardigan jeans merah muda lengan panjang bercorak bunga sakura. Kemudian, Achiwa memasuki kamar tidur mereka berdua.

"Wah, cantiknya gadis kecilku …!" tukasnya ketika melihat Ina.

"Eh, Ibu …," sahut Ina kemudian.

Kunoichi segera menghampiri Achiwa dengan membawa sebuah majalah, lalu berkata, "Nona, aku telah menemukan tatanan rambut yang cocok di majalah ini."

"Oh, baguslah …," Achiwa tertawa kecil, "Ina, kali ini kamu harus terlihat lebih cantik di hadapan Nobuyuki."

"Ibu … aku jadi malu …!" wajah Ina semakin memerah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Achiwa langsung mendandani putrinya; Ina dengan bantuan Kunoichi. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera menata rambutnya dengan gaya kepang dua yang telah ditemukan oleh Kunoichi pada sebuah majalah. Sementara Ina, dia memasang jam tangan biru di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai …," tutur Kunoichi sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kamu suka, kan?"

Ina tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab, "Aku suka sekali … terima kasih Ibu, Kunoichi …"

"Tak masalah, gadis kecilku …," Achiwa tertawa kecil, "Kamu terlihat cantik seperti ini …"

Tak terasa, gaya kepang dua itu telah dipercantik dengan aksesoris berwarna putih, merah muda, dan merah seperti warna tema pada tokoh My Melody. Kemudian, Kunoichi meminta kepada Achiwa untuk mengambil fotonya besama Ina.

* * *

 **Ruang tamu Kediaman Sengoku, 14.25**

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ina segera menghampiri Nobuyuki dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian, seisi ruang tamu terlihat kagum dengan penampilan mereka.

"Kalian pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Sanrio Puroland," tutur Nene kemudian.

"Tentu saja, Nene-sama …," balas Nobuyuki, "Aku dan Ina memang ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana."

"Dan kalau begitu, semoga selamat sampai tujuan …!" ujar Yukimura ketika melihat Nobuyuki dan Ina yang beranjak keluar setelah mengambil setumpuk bekal.


End file.
